Avant de rejoindre la Force
by Lys8375
Summary: Les dernières pensées d'Obi-Wan Kenobi avant de mourir sur l'Etoile Noire


**Salut ! Alors je poste ma première fic sur ! J'ai eu un peu de mal avec le fait que tout était en anglais XD^^ Alors je vous poste ça, ce sont les derniers instants d'Obi-Wan Kenobi avant sa mort sur l'Etoile Noire. J'espère que ça vous plairas ! Sinon, je ne possède, à mon grand regret, aucun des personnages. Tout appartient à Georges Lucas.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Avant de rejoindre la Force<span>**

Obi-Wan Kenobi combattait, même s'il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il le savait avant même que le combat n'ait commencé. Dark Vador était puissant, même en étant devenu d'avantage une machine qu'un homme. Quand à lui, ses réflexes s'étaient émoussés, sa force physique avait diminué avec l'âge, mais surtout, il n'avait plus l'habitude de se battre comme autrefois. Mais Obi-Wan savait quand même, depuis qu'il avait sentit la présence de Vador sur l'Étoile Noire, qu'il était de son devoir de l'affronter... comme autrefois...

Leur duel avait progressé depuis son commencement. Il quittait de plus en plus le couloir pour se rapprocher du sas où se trouvait le Faucon Millénium. Les Stormtroopers qui gardaient le vaisseau les avaient aperçu et se dirigeaient à présent vers eux. Ils étaient arrivés et les regardaient combattre. Et maintenant ils avaient un public, songea Obi-Wan désabusé. Il doutait que les Stormtroopers comprennent bien le pourquoi du comment du combat qu'ils observaient en ce moment. Ils voyaient leur Seigneur et Commandant se battre contre un vieil homme, habile pour son âge, tout en certainement se demandant qui se dernier pouvait être.

Cela dit, tout en notant et pensant tout cela, Obi-Wan gardait son attention fixée sur l'homme en face de lui. Sur ce Seigneur Noir des Sith qui n'avait fait que le mal durant les dix-huit dernières années. Un homme qui avait contribué à détruire tout ce qu'il avait autrefois rêver et juré de protéger. Un homme qui avait été son apprenti pendant plus de dix ans. Un homme qui avait été son ami, son frère, à plus d'un titre. Un homme qui avait été un grand pilote, un Chevalier Jedi et un héros. Un homme qui avait autrefois porté de nom d'Anakin Skywalker.

Cet homme, qu'il avait connu était maintenant mort. Consumé par le Seigneur Sith, Dark Vador, comme l'avait autrefois affirmé maître Yoda. Mais autrefois il n'avait pas voulu croire. Mais il avait maintenant compris depuis longtemps qu'Anakin Skywalker avait disparu depuis longtemps. Toute trace de son frère avait disparu ce jour maudit, où Anakin avait basculé dans la lave sur Mustafar, les membres tranchés. Toute part de lui avait été brûlée et enfermée à jamais dans l'armure de Dark Vador...

« Ben..., sentit-il plus qu'il n'entendit.

Non... pas tout... Obi-Wan eut un sourire intérieur en reconnaissant cette présence. Il tourna légèrement la tête, s'arrêtant un moment de se battre mais toujours en garde, et vit au loin, près du Faucon Millénium, Luke. Et avec lui, se dirigeant rapidement vers le vaisseau, le capitaine Yan Solo, le Wookie Chewbacca, les droïdes et... la Princesse Leia. Cette fois, le sourire de l'ancien maître Jedi fut parfaitement visible extérieurement. Luke et Leia... Luke et Leia Skywalker... C'était fait, les jumeaux d'Anakin et de Padmé étaient à nouveau réunis, après dix-huit ans de séparation. Leur réunification signifiait beaucoup de choses, c'était certain. La Force le lui soufflait à l'oreille. Le destin état en marche.

Obi-Wan avait déjà vu Leia sur la projection de R2, mais là il voyait mieux. Elle était très belle et ressemblait à Padmé autant que Luke à Anakin. Luke avait de son père ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds, et son insouciance d'adolescent. Leia avait les cheveux bruns de sa mère, ses yeux de la même couleur, remplis de passions, et il savait qu'elle était une jeune sénatrice de talent. Ils avaient tous les deux le sourire de leur mère et leur taille moyenne, et il était sûr que tout comme son frère, Leia avait hérité d'une forte sensibilité à la Force.

Luke le fixait, surpris, inquiet... et sans comprendre. Les autres aussi. Obi-Wan eut un sourire en voyant l'air étonné de Yan Solo. Mais le vieux maître Jedi savait aussi que le temps était venu pour lui. Le temps de retourner à la Force. Comme il l'avait dit à Vador plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas gagner. Du moins, d'un certain point de vue. Obi-Wan Kenobi allait perdre le combat, mais Dark Vador allait échouer à le vaincre. Car en mourant de lui même et en rejoignant la Force, il sera bien plus fort et pourra revenir... et continuer de guider Luke.

Il abaissa alors ses défenses, remonta sa lame bleu clair devant lui et ferma les yeux. Son esprit partait déjà loin alors que la lame rouge du Seigneur Sith lui passait au travers. Il ne sentit rien, ou presque. Il n'entendit pas le hurlement de stupéfaction et de désespoir de Luke. Mais il sentit l'énergie de la Force. Il se sentit entouré de chaleur et de lumière. Et à travers la Force, il ressentit la présence de tout ceux qui y étaient sensibles.

A travers la Force, Obi-Wan sentit d'anciennes présences, entendit des voix oubliées, et revit des visages disparus depuis dix-huit ans, qu'ils soient Jedi ou non. Tous les gens morts depuis l'avènement de l'Empire; Qui-Gon, son ancien maître et tous les Jedi morts lors de l'assaut du Temple.. Avec Siri... Mais aussi Padmé, morte lors de la naissance de ses enfants, toujours triste, mais heureuse car elle savait que maintenant ses enfants s'étaient retrouvés. D'ailleurs, il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il pouvait retourner sur le plan physique, tel une ombre, un fantôme.. dont seuls les êtres sensibles à la Force pouvaient percevoir ma présence.

Il est tel qu'il était il y a à peine une minute, mais entouré d'un halo bleuté, et il était dans le sas de l'Étoile Noire. Les Stormtroopers tirent sur Luke et les autres pour les empêcher de partir. Mais Luke ne semble pas le vouloir et il continue de tirer alors que les autres lui crient de partir, en particulier Leia. Il se place juste à côté de lui mais le jeune homme ne le voit pas. Pas encore. Alors Obi-Wan fit la seule chose à faire pour qu'il vive.

« Cours Luke! Cours!

Il l'entendit. Du moins il entend sa voix sans savoir d'où elle vient. Et il obéit. Il monte dans le Faucon Millénium qui quitte l'Étoile Noire. Obi-Wan regarde Vador s'avancer et regarder l'espace. Il ne le voit pas. Il sourit et disparais.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plu! Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait !<strong>


End file.
